DEATH: Lo mejor de tu vida
by Him666yGir
Summary: Solo un día al año. Pasare contingo ese tiempo, no tiembles ante mi frio tacto, ni te asustes ante el vacio que hay en mis ojos. Dame lo mejor que hay en ti que yo te dare lo mejor de mi vida...


**No soy dueño de los personajes de LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS ni de Death de la obra grafica de Nail Gaiman THE SANDMAN…**

**

* * *

**

Death: Lo mejor de tu vida

La noche, la hermosa dama de cabellos oscuros y brillantes resplandor en los ojos, con apariencia eterna, camínate de los sueños, cómplice de los romanes y de las fechorías, melancólica por naturaleza, dama de la desventuras y de los asares… promesa en los labios del amante. Amiga cercana de la Muerte.

Esa dama fría cae sobre la ciudad, la envuelve entre sus brazos y besa en los parpados a los pacíficos hombres, los de alma tranquila, que se disponen a entrar en los reinos del señor Morfeo. Da por ultimo cobijo a los villanos y a los justicieros que realizan ronda, esperando a algo, un suceso.

La Muerte ha tenido hoy su día.

Ah, pero no el que ustedes piensan…

No, para nada, lean con atención antes de suponer crueles cosas y adjudicarles tragedias:

Desde milenios a tras, mucho antes de que las colinas y los volcanes siquiera comenzara a tomar sus formas actuales, cuando recién el hombre despertaba a la existencia, la hermosa hermana del Destino caminaba sin ninguna aflicción por el universo, cumpliendo con su trabajo, sonriendo antes los suicidas y ante aquellos a los que se les prohibió nacer, para consolarlos y hacerles mas fácil el camino a través de ella. Pero hubo un día, no se sabe con seguridad cual fue ni hace cuanto fue, solo sucedió, en que se le dijo…

_Death, encantadora mujer, a partir de ahora tendrás un día para ti._

**Death: oh, que bien, un día en que habrán de celebra mi trabajo y lo que soy.**

_No te cofundas, ya hay un día parecido a eso, lo llaman de muchas formas y lo festejan en todas partes._

Como por ejemplo podrán adivinar el DIA DE MUERTOS, EL HALLOWEN, LA NOCHE DE WUALPURGIS… y tantas otras celebraciones relacionados con los espíritus de los que se ya no están con nosotros en este mundo.

**Death: ah ¿y entonces para que es este otro día?**-pregunto intrigada.

_Para que conozcas el valor de aquello que te llevas de los mortales, **la vida**_

_Habrás de tener un día al año para vivirla como una mortal._

Y a si es como sucede una vez al año, la hermosa señora Muerte viene al mundo, a nuestro mundo para ser mas precisos, para caminar a la luz del día y de la noche, entre nosotros, como una simple mortal mas. Ese es su día, y esta es su primera hora.

*****************************************

Un reloj a lo lejos marcaba las 12 de la noche, sus campanadas doblaban agudas, pero bajas sobre los ruidos comunes de esta ciudad.

Leonardo corría a través de las azoteas, desde donde siempre se sentía seguro y protegido, guiando a sus tres hermanos. Y a pesar de lo rápido que corría, saltaba, giraba y volvía a saltar por los aires, podía ver con gran detalle la ciudad, vigilando y esperando a descubrir alguna persona sospechosa.

Rafael le seguía de cerca, aunque por momentos se le adelantaba a su hermano mayor, revisando también, pero escuchando mejor. Cada ruido de la ciudad no pasaba inadvertido para él, la sirenas en las calles, los claxon de los coches, los fuertes arrancones de algunos, los gritos de los jóvenes fiesteros, el murmullo de los peatones que se acompañan y los ruidos de los bares abiertos.

Dónatelo tampoco los perdía de vista, pero a diferencia de ellos su mente se encontraba lejos, vagando, en un mundo de conceptos y matemáticas, planos y libros, argumentos y lemas, teorías y leyes. Entrar en su mente seria como entrar en el aula de una escuela y seguro verían al frente parado, con un libro en mano y a su espalda un pisaron, a un quelonio muy parecido a él, con un suéter de color morado.

Miguel Ángel se retrasaba, caminaba rápido, corría como diablo que lleva alma, veloz y liguero en el aire, pero se distraía con facilidad, se asomaba al borde de los edificios y alegre miraba a las personas y a lo niños que se atrevían a trasnochar, por reunirse en bandadas para jugar alguna cascarita o encestar algunas canastas. También estaban las mascotas de los vecinos, esas encantadoras criaturas, de ojos nobles, orejas atentas, narices húmedas y fuertes ladridos que lo saludaban al pasar y a los que él no podía resistirse.

Poco a poco, él mas alegre de los hermanos se iba quedando rezagado, entretenido con el universo que en ese momento le hablaba en su propio lenguaje. Si también pudiéramos adentrarnos en su cabeza veríamos un mundo tan distinto al nuestro, de diversidad e invercidad, construido con pedacitos de conceptos de este entreunidos, para formar nuevas cosas, criaturas, sabores y colores. Descubriríamos que el gato no maúlla, sino canta, las lagartijas vuelan y al Sol le gusta salir de noche para pasear con su novia, la señorita Sauce de ramas altas.

Cada vez Miguel Ángel se atrasaba mas, sus hermanos se alejaban aun mas de él, y la dama obscura los separaba mucho mas. En una de esa Miguel los perdió por completo de vista, pero no se dio cuenta de ello hasta varios minutos después y entonces se descubrió parado, a mitad de la noche, completamente solo.

Se resigno a recibir un fuerte regaño cuando llegara a su casa, sus hermanos no siempre suelen ser comprensivos con él. A veces siente que, a pesar de su fuerte unión, ninguno de ellos se ha atrevido a conocerlo mejor, a preguntarle cuales son sus inquietudes, que guardar sus pensamientos detrás del brillo alegre de sus ojos. No, para ellos es solo un muchacho demasiado irresponsable, con poca capacidad para mantener su atención en algo y con demasiada imaginación, un niño completamente.

Miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro, esperando poder hallar alguna pista de donde se encontraban sus hermanos, pero no descubrió nada… mas que a una joven, de rostro pálido cabello ondulado y tan negro, como la falda corta que llevaba puesta, una chica gótica como se les llama. Ella estaba de pie contemplando la noche, la ciudad y sus luces, un aire melancólico floto hasta la punta de la nariz de Miguel Ángel, sintió por un instante el anhelo de algo, él no sabría decir que, no podía recordar de que se trataba, porque era como tenerlo por un segundo en la mente y al siguiente lo ve desaparecer y es cuando se siente ese aguijón, pequeño y doloroso, porque ya no esta.

Miguel Ángel se quedo parado, pensado y mirando a la joven por un instante, hasta que se decidió acercarse a ella y hablarle.

-Hola, buenas noches- fue lo primero que le dijo.

Ella levanto el rostro y se dio vuelta hacia él, lo miro atentamente y después dejo escapar por sus labios una maravillosa sonrisa, una que puede enamorar a lo moribundos y hacerlos exclamar en esas ultimas horas _"oh, llévame contigo, a donde sea, pero por favor no me dejes"_. A Miguel se le cruzaron esas palabras por la mente, pero solo por un instante fugas, pues aun faltaba mucho para ese momento.

-Buena noche -le dijo ella- eso es lo que es, y aun mas, es encantadora y tan viva.

Las enigmáticas palabras de la joven le parecieron agradables a Miguel Ángel.

-Si, la ciudad hoy se ve tan llena de vida… he… ¿puedo preguntar como te llamas?

-Mhm -la joven se puso a meditar aquella pregunta, a Miguel Ángel le pareció bastante indecisa.

Después de que pasara un minuto, él noto que se de verdad se le dificultaba decirle su nombre y recordó, no muy seguro de donde, que alguna vez escucho esta frace _"precisamente quien mas necesidad padece es quien mas dificultad tiene de decir su nombre"_.

-No te preocupes por eso -se apresuro a decirle a la joven - ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Hem… pues no lo creo… bueno en realidad me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras -dijo ella regresando su vista al cielo azul oscuro.

-Si, claro, con mucho gusto, pero ¿A dónde?

-Pues no importa, solo con que estés a mi lado bastara -y extendió una mano hacia él, que la tomo rápido -después de todo este será el único día y quiero vivirlo con toda plenitud -dio un paso hacia atrás y se dejo caer al vació seguida por Miguel Ángel que se asusto al principio, pero la confianza le regreso enseguida haciendo que la tortuga rápidamente evitara que ambos murieran al llegar a tocar la acera de la calle.

Levanto la vista, para asegurase que nadie los hubiera observado y mas aun que se percataran de su forma extraña.

-No te preocupes por como te vean las personas -le dijo la joven desde sus brazos - podrán juzgarte y llamarte monstruo, pero mientras tu te levantes orgullo nada someterá y humillara tu espíritu ante ellos.

-Excepto un grupo de científicos del gobierno y un laboratorio secreto, escondido bajo el Capitolio -contesto Miguel Ángel, con los pies en la tierra y lo ojos sobre su realidad.

-Ah, si tienes razón… ¿te bastara con un abrigo muy grande para ocultarte? -salto de sus brazos y corrió al interior de un callejón.

Miguel Ángel corrió tras ella, para asegurase de que no se metiera en algún problema, pero la vio salir al poco rato con aquella gabardina que le cubría por completo. Después de que se la pusiera ella lo observo atentamente, pero parecía que algo faltara para que el disfraz estuviera completo.

-Una gorra -dijo él, mirando por el callejón para ver si podía obtenerla del mismo lugar de donde saliera la gabardina.

-mhm… -la joven por su parte observo a través de una venta, descubriendo lo que necesitaba y corrió a tomarla - disculpen, espero no les sea muy importante -dijo a los habitantes que no estaban presentes en aquella habitación.

La gorra hacia disonancia con el abrigo, pues era del estilo juvenil, como para aficionados al béisbol, pero era del tipo al que Miguel Ángel prefería y gustaba mas. Después de que se sintiera completamente camuflajeado ambos se internaron por la ciudad.

Caminaron algunas cuadras, corrieron mas, jugaron en una cancha de básquetbol con una pelota de aire, miraron las caricaturas a través de un ventanal en una tienda de electrónica, comieron sanamente una ensalada sobre dos hotdogs y bebieron soda, miraron a los artistas que a esas horas llenan las plazas de los parques, fueron a donde están los monumentos a la deportistas mas atrevidos de la ciudad, los puentes y las pistas para los sketers.

Sin querer el día los sorprendió, ellos ni lo notaron, seguían en su paseo, escuchando a cada músico en cada rincón de la ciudad, internándose en los callejones, entre los pequeños bosques del parque, en las azoteas recostados mirando al cielo despejado, comiendo helado en alguna banca, sobre los puentes mirando pasar los coches y viviendo el día y las horas.

Para el atardecer se encontraba en un parque para niños, jugando entre sus abandonados juegos. Ella lucia muy feliz y alegre, a pesar de su lúgubre vestimenta. Parecía no tener ninguna tristeza en el mundo. Miguel Ángel por su parte estaba completamente sumergido en su diversión que olvido a sus hermanos y a su padre. La dama de la noche fue cayendo, agonizando el día.

La hermosa joven miro el cielo teñirse de oscuro en su centro y en el horizonte de un anaranjado, rosa y violeta sobre las nubes. Miguel Ángel no puso mucha atención en ese momento a su rostro, de haberlo hecho hubiera notado esa pequeña tristeza que apareció en ella, esa lagrima brillante y contenida en sus ojos y ese fina marca de dolor, al día le quedaban algunas escasas horas… las disfrutaría.

Siguieron divirtiéndose, tomados de las manos pasearon en un centro comercial y se quedaron dormidos sobre una banca, las horas pasaron y un reloj a lo lejos resonó, haciéndoles saber que eran las 11 de la noche. Ella despertó primero con aquel aviso, después movió a Miguel Ángel para despertarlo también.

-¿he?… ¿qué?… ¿hum? -miro a un lado y al otro aturdido y después a ella, recordando todo en ese momento.

-Vamos, ya solo nos queda una hora -le dijo mientras le ofrecía una mano con su sonrisa al rostro.

-Una hora, tan poquito -se quejo el otro tomando su mano.

Caminaron tranquilos, Miguel Ángel apenas si lo noto pero fueron recorriendo las calles de vuelta a la azotea donde se encontraron hacia ya casi 24 horas antes. Cuando por fin subieron y llegaron a ese lugar se quedaron de pie en silencio, contemplando la ciudad.

De repente ella comenzó a sentir que las fuerzas se le escapaban, necesito recargarse sobre los hombros Miguel Ángel, él sintió que su cuerpo se iba enfriando cada vez mas, la abrazo para tratar de darle calor. Cada vez mas la vida se le escapaba, como los gramos de arena se van cayendo en un reloj.

-Este es el alto costo de la vida -dijo ella, cuando las piernas se le fueron doblando y Miguel Ángel, se fue inclinando para estar mejor - fue un buen día, gracias.

No sabia muy bien porque, pero Miguel Ángel empezó a llorar, tratando de no hacer ruido para no perturbar aquella paz que embarga siempre a los que se van de esta vida sin dejar deuda alguna, los que han sabido vivir, cometer errores y corregirlos, crecer interiormente a partir de sus defectos, amar y herir, buscando curar el daño, seguir adelante a pesar de las tragedias. Esa gente que se ha marchado sabiendo dar aquellos paso, llenan el aire con un aroma perfumado de su esencia dulce y alegre, como a la primera flor de primavera, los presentes sienten la tristeza pero algo calido los va envolviendo y confortando. Esa era la paz que rodeaba a Miguel Ángel y la chica gótica junto a la que estaba.

-Ahora me das lo mejor de tu vida -continuo hablado ella, pero mas lento como si se estuviera quedando dormida -… representado en esa lagrimas… y no me pides nada a cambio, en verdad -susurro- yo… quisiera…

No alcanzo a terminar su frase, en ese momento el reloj hizo sonar su hora, ya eran las doce de la noche de un caluroso mes de Julio. Miguel Ángel la siguió sosteniendo en sus brazos, siguió llorando por ella. Era como si desde un principio él ya supiera lo que pasaría al final de ese día, lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Su cuerpo se fue asciendo cada vez mas liviano, su palidez comenzaba a hacerse traslucida, como si se hiciera etérea, hasta que se desvaneció en una brisa que arrastraba algunas hojas de árbol. Miguel Ángel aun se quedo hincado y pensativo, llorando cada vez menos.

-Miguel Ángel -hoyo que lo llamaban a sus espaldas, se giro para encontrarse con sus tres hermanos, se veían molestos, pero al notar los ojos todavía con lagrimas, rojos e hinchados de él fueron cambiando sus rostros por unos mas confundidos.

-¿Dónde estabas? -pregunto Leonardo.

-Nos tenias muy preocupados ¿Por qué no nos llamaste para avisarnos? -pregunto Dónatelo.

Rafael se acerco a él para extenderle una mano. Algo dentro de Miguel Ángel le decía que no debía contar nada a sus hermanos, que aquello debía mantenerse en secreto, por el bien de ella, pero algo se revelaba, quería decirles lo fantástico que paso el día a su lado, explicarles el porque lloraba y lo hermosa que puede ser el rostro de la Muerte cuando uno se anima a verla bien. Su labios se sellaron y su mano tomo la de su hermano para ponerse en pie y caminar de vuelta a su casa… no diría ni una sola palabra de ese gran secreto que guarda el universo.

*****************************************************

Y así son los días de la Muerte, cuando le toca vivirlos. Todos los vive al máximo, por que son segundos contados y preciosos para ella. Aprende y compre cada vez mas el significado de aquello que se lleva, cuando a cada uno de nosotros nos llega el momento.

Por eso ella es la mas alegre y positiva de sus siete hermanos, la que da su mejor cara aunque para el caso sea una situación lúgubre y triste. Sonríe para ti cuando tu ultimo gramo de arena se ha gastado y con ella te hace sentir mejor.

FIN.

**

* * *

**

Cualquier duda o comentario les será respondido.


End file.
